waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Faline Deer
'''Faline '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1942 animated feature film Bambi. Personality Similarly, with the other characters, Faline is not very strongly characterized as part of the film's environmental message, since she is like any other forest deer. As a fawn, she gives the impression of a cute, wild, giggly little girl, an image which puts Bambi on the run when they first meet, until he finally manages to get a lock on her location after she steals one kiss too many from him. In the midquel where she is still a fawn, she is considerably calmer, serving as a transition between her hyperactive early personality and her maturity as a young adult. Bambi Faline first appears when she and Bambi are introduced to each other through their mothers' meeting. Faline says to her mother Ena that Bambi is bashful to which Ena replies that he might not be if she said hello. She says hello to Bambi who after some encouragement from his mother says hello too. She immediately takes a liking to Bambi and, in her efforts to befriend him, chases him into a small pool with reeds. In a playful gesture, she teases him by popping her head in and out of the reeds to lick him on the cheek several times, much to his annoyance. However, he soon catches sight of her and gives chase himself, pursuing her into the meadow where the bucks are gathering for the season. Their meeting ends when the deer are all forced to run, due to the presence of man being sensed. Bambi II Faline's overall image is the same in Bambi II. She has slightly darker coloring (she went back to lighter coloring when she grew up). She still has a huge crush on Bambi and even surprises him, making him touch his nose on hers. In an attempt to placate Ronno after she and Bambi first meet him, and possibly to spend more time with Bambi, she suggests to Ronno 'yeah, maybe you should get going' after Ronno's mother begins to call him away. Faline then offers to walk Bambi home but he tells her that his father is coming for him to which she replies that it was nice to see him again before leaving with Ena. Later in the movie, she makes a face at Bambi's attempt at a growl (Bambi was trying to ward off Ronno). Bambi's attempt at a growl, according to most viewers, sounds like a bleating lamb, which is probably why it was not very successful for intimidation. That is not enough, however, to alter her preferences; she still clearly prefers Bambi's company to Ronno's. Unfortunately, Ronno pays little mind to what Faline thinks, and when he tries to force her to go with him Faline tries to stand up for herself, unlike a similar event in the first movie, when she immediately called to Bambi for help. It is hard to say who is most surprised in this movie when Bambi tells Ronno to leave Faline alone: Faline, Ronno, or Bambi himself. Category:Characters Category:Bambi characters Category:Deers Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Deuteragonists